Oh, My Dear Little Sister
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: Its amu s Birthday. But Nobody knows, But when a scary nice girl appears..A Suprise! Its amu s older sister! But She wants to take amu back Home! Wil amu stay? Or leave with her dearest sister? But its not her choice. Its al up to her sister.
1. Found you

_"Amu! It's time to go home."  
"Why? I have a lot of friends here!"  
"Amu, don't make me come over to you."  
"No! Leave me alone, please!"_

"Amu..."

-

The bell rang once again and the students were still in class. The third week of school again, in January, where it's the atmosphere's chilly and cold. I didn't want to be outside, so I was lucky I was in the warm room in the school wing.

"Amu-chii! Don't fall asleep now;class is still going on!" I felt a soft push in my arm. I woke up groggily, with a splitting headache. I could hear Yaya's voice beside me and her arm against mine. I was still sleeping...?

"Hinamori-san! Pay attention!" Wait, I couldn't be!

I bolted up straight and looked around, then sighed in relief. "Phew, she's not here..."

Yaya blinked. "Who's not here?"

She suddenly gazed up at me with brown eyes that were seemingly creepy. I then broke into cold sweat. "N-No, it's alright. Just tired in the morning, that's all!"

With that, Yaya shrugged helplessly. I hoped that satisfied her question. It was only then I realized that the whole class was staring at me. Perhaps I said that too loud? The teacher raised an eyebrow. and crooked it suspiciously. I just sat there like a statue, but maybe my legs were trembling a bit.

"Tired, you say?" He said.

"No 'cher, nothing." I said blankly, and looked back into my textbook. I could hear Yaya giggle softly.

"Shut up," I muttered, embarrassed.

-  
_  
__FLASHBACK_

~~~~

"Amu-chan! Why is there a paper under your desk?" Ran tugged at my hair, waking me from my daydream. If this continued, then I'll never finish my homework. I looked at her lazily.

"What?" I asked. When I said that, Ran immediately disappeared under my desk. It took a short moment before she flung whatever was there into my face. "Ah! R-Ran!"

Ran just flew to my shoulder and said, "This is pretty old, I think you should read it. Amu-chan?"

I grabbed the paper which was almost stuck in my face and glared at Ran. "Don't do that! Geez."

Ignoring her childish smile, I held the paper in my two hands. Indeed did it look old -maybe a few months old- but the contents held me back with surprise.

"Dear Strawberry,  
It has been almost 4 years. Your time up and whether or not you want to, I'm coming to pick you up, girl. I hope you had fun in that school of yours. Because, we all missed you. And you do remember that, right?  
From yours truly,  
Your dearest Roo." I read, my eyes scanning through the words. I then gasped with shock. Ran blinked with a confused look. Interloping her chance to ask me about the letter, I crumpled it and threw it at the floor. "This letter's stupid. No, it can't be.."

Ran looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just a stupid letter." I stepped on it, and kicked it back under my desk. "Let's just continue our homework."  
__

END FLASHBACK.

-

Yaya grinned. "Tadase-kun carried you all the way here, right~?"

Upon hearing that, my ears began to steam. My cheeks turned to a dark pink and I didn't really like it one bit. I can't control the shaking tone in my voice as I stammered, "T-Tadase-kun d-did?- Ah, Yaya!"

My friend has wrapped her arms around my stomach and hugged me tight in the back. It didn't quite hurt much, but my reaction was fast enough to squirm out. Yaya laughed, "It's over a month for Valentines Day to come! I wonder what will happen!"  
I smiled sadly and sighed.

_When that time comes, there will be no Hinamori Amu_..

To my thought, a voice rang out. I shuddered. "AMU-CHAN!"  
I turned back to look the other Guardians strolling over to us. Rima had her arm linked with Nagihiko and I suppose they'd be together by now. When I looked at Tadase, I felt as if he's much closer, because he is my prince after all...

"Amu-chan! We're going to the hotsprings today. Are you wanting to join us?" Tadase flashed his sweet sincere smile, and I felt as though I went to heaven.

"But it's pretty cold nowadays." Rima frowned.

"Then what about a walk in the park, then?" Tadase suggested. Rima then nodded. Perhaps it would be much better for a walk in the park. To admire the calmness and serenity of the spring that approaches. "Maybe after lunch at the Royal House."

I scratched my head, "Sounds...Fun I guess." I didn't even notice the reluctance in my tone. I was even more surprised when nobody noticed.

Nagihiko blinked. "Hmm, Amu's right. The park might be a more suitable option."

I couldn't help but see Rima snuggling up close to him. Even if they were in front of us, in the corridors where almost everyone could see, Rima wasn't afraid to show it off. But somehow I kept sighing ever since all day. I didn't know why I was so depressed, and I decided to walk off myself to the end of the corridors.  
I sighed, "I just stop sighing by now..."  
"Amu." I looked up. There was nobody there. Was it my imagination? I continued observing the trees outside.  
"What was that?" I muttered to myself.  
"Amu." There was it again. I now sprang up, looking out of the window as I tried to find the source.  
"Alright, stop calling my name already," I said to myself. I pressed my face to the window, and something caught my eye. I wasn't so sure, but that something didn't remind me of anyone I knew in school.

It was more detailed as a person, especially a female. She had two pigtails of pink cotton candy and eyes as golden as the sun. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. Her lips then contorted into a soft smirk. I froze. Who was this girl?

The girl mouthed, "Found you, Amu."

...

Reena:And,did you poeple like the first chapter?

Amu:This sister of mine is scary~

Reena:Ow! a friend of my wanted to rip ikuto`s kitty ears of,So i told her amu sister wil do it

Ikuto:...

Made By:MEEE!

Edit b\By:I wont tell you, MWHAHAHAHA! Evil, Right?...just forget it


	2. Meet The Evil That Cares

-  
"WHAT IS THAT?"

I pressed myself on the wall behind me as I backed away from the window. Who in the world was that person? I realized that the students lingering in the corridors were staring at me with a shocked look. I quickly brisked down the stairs as fast as I could, ignoring my schoolmates who looked at me weirdly. But I was too busy thinking. I hope I could spend more time with my friends, but judging from the lack of love my sister had, she didn't respect me as a sister and treats me like a prized possession.

I made my to the Royal Garden when something pulled me back. "Amu, don't run away now, or you'll regret it~"  
After I recognized the voice, I fought my way out of the position and turned around. "Amy, when and why did you come here?"

Amy walked forward and folded her arms. She didn't even look at me. "Three weeks ago...Your big sis was told by some guys that...You hung out with bad people."

When she said 'bad people', I stiffened. I felt my eyes widened as I cried, "Bad people? Who told you something that STUPID?"

Amy frowned. She turned around and shot me a dirty look. "Don't talk back to me, Amu."

I froze at that point;I never liked it when Amy gets mad. It almost seems like she had gone rampage. Of course, I would laugh if this case wasn't as serious. However her eyes told me it was. She then calmed down and shrugged. "Those people who told her, came from a company called: Easter...if I remember correctly."

Easter...? Easter? Did those guys even knew I had a sister? "But Amy! Easter is like, on the bad side! In hell!"

She ignored my protest. Smirking, Amy said, "Well, I don't care whether they're the baddies or the goodies. We're going home."

Amy was about to make a grab for me when dodged to my left. I brandished out my arm, which almost met her face. I growled, "But. My life is perfect here. I have almost everything I wanted. I even have someone I care for."

At this, Amy laughed loudly. She thought this was all a joke. Her laugh was so mocking and filled with sarcasm as she looked at me in disbelief. "Huh? That girly blond? Amu, you're not being serious, are you?" She laughed even harder.

"Tadase is not girly!" I snapped. "You're just wrong!"

Her laughed stopped, but not for long. "Hmmm~? What did I hear? Mr. Tada-gay? What the heck, Amu? I thought you knew better. I was in your age."

Before I could say anything else, she wrapped her arms around my back and threw me on her shoulder. My stomach had hit her bone, and it was indeed painful. Her bones were made of steel and so was her attitude. I tried to hit her with my fists in attempt for her to bring me down. Amy seemed just as annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon Amu! Can't you be more mature? Look, if you continue, then everybody will see you this way. You don't want that, do you?"

"NO! You put me down, NOW you MISSY!"I punched her back and shook my legs in the air. I thought I hit her head.

"But Amu...Are you trying to say that you don't want to meet me, Sakura, Leena, Terana, Sera, Mizuki and most importantly, your sister, Roo?"

I was quiet then. It was true: I did miss them dearly, and they couldn't replace the guardians for my friends, but still. I stopped kicking and punching which made Amy satisfied. She began to walk when she paused.

"AMU-CHAN!" That voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be the Guardians! I turned my head left to see Amy's, and turned the other direction. Rima was the first to come. Upon seeing Amy, she gasped.

Her pupils shrunk and she stepped back. "Amu! Who is that girl?"

"Amu?...WHO ARE YOU? Let go of her-" Tadase was the second -and I was relieved- but then I heard him choking. To my shock, Amy had wrung Tadase by the neck and she almost carried him into the air. Nagihiko tried to hold the others back from the danger zone Tadase was in. I felt like screaming at him.

"AMY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! DON'T HURT TADASE-KUN!" I shouted with all my might that I nearly lost my voice. Amy did look at me, and she only turned her head sideways. Her eye darted to meet mine and there was a menacing look. But she obeyed. Letting go of Tadase's neck, she dropped me to the ground and she didn't quite care if I landed safely. Tadase was breathing fast on the ground and holding his neck as he tried to catch a breath. "TADASE-KUN!"

Amy just sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. She shot the others a look, "Hey. I want to have a talk with Amu for a bit. Do you guys mind?"

She sounded as though nothing strange had happened. Nagihiko still held his arms out before anyone could pass, and he nodded slowly. He also looked at Tadase. Using a hand sign, he wanted him to move out quickly. Tadase shook his head, but he stood up.

"That's what I thought you said. Now, run along."

With that, Tadase and the others walked past us to the Royal Garden, trying hard not to look at us in the eye. Now it was only Amy and me. I fell to my knees, still shocked by what had happened. I still didn't want to go home. Not now. I stayed kneeling, and I didn't budge.

"Amy...?" I managed to say. Amy put her hands into her pockets and turned to look at me. She pulled a questioning look. "A few minutes ago...My sister was at the window...Right?"

"Yeah. Your sister did see you, but you immediately fled." She shrugged. I felt my shoulders drop.

"Yeah...?"

"Uhuh." Amy then chuckled, rubbing her chin as her boots squeaked on the grass. She seemed more friendlier and generous right now, but I knew that smile from her face would soon fade. Yet, I just let her do whatever she wanted. "I bet you now know why your sister will be mad at you when she sees you, Amu."

Mad? "Huh? That's typically one of the reasons why I don't want to go home!" I frowned, folding my arms as I pouted. Amy just sighed. I tried not to move when she wanted me to stand up. There was no way I will, and there will never be unless my sister would not know that Amy saw me. I didn't have the effort to tell Amy that, because she knew.

Awkward silence, so she says. "Fine. I won't tell Roo that I met you. Alright?" Amy let out a hand for me to reach, and I took it. In fact, I even pulled her hand and gave her a hug. She's my old friend, so might as well bring back old times. She was surprised, and I just hugged her tightly. Too tightly that I could hear her choke. "A-Amu! Let go!"

I did let go, but I also jabbed her hard in the stomach. Perhaps this was my token of appreciation and thanks? I think so. But Amy didn't.

"Amu!"

-  
"Oh, what a cute sight~" A green-haired girl said, her chin propped in her hand. Upon seeing Amy and Amu, she giggled with seeming delight. Five girls on the rooftop were witnessing the whole scene, and they enjoyed the wonderful act from their friend, Amy. Beside the green-headed girl, a blond was jumping up and down with excitement. "Isn't it, Sera?"

"I know, right? Look Sakura, Amy just lied!" The blond said, pointing at the two with her finger.

A red-head was standing behind Sera, and she sighed. "Who cares about a white lie? Our only goal is to capture Amu before she gets WAY too close to those guardians."

Sera kicked her legs in the air. "I know that, Terana! Hey, Mizuki, do you think it's pretty funny?"

A marmalade girl laughed, "Yeah. It WAS pretty funny, actually."

Whilst the four girls continued commenting on the scenario they had seen, there were two other girls sitting behind them. One of them was blue-haired. She asked quietly, "Roo. What are you going to do?"

The pink-haired girl with two pigtails just smirked at her friend. She then looked down from the roof. "Simple. Well, if she doesn't want to come home, then we'll bring the home to her. Right, Leena?"

Leena nodded. "Yes."

"Just wait, Amu~ Just wait~"

...

Reena:DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNN! this is even worse than utau kidnapping amu XD

amu:0.o dit that ever happed?

Reena:In my head it did

Ikuto:...that is so wrong.

Reena:Do i look like i care?

Ikuto:...no

Amu:hey,,this sotry has a happy ending..right?

Reena:Wel, its more happy than sad yea, but thats for you to find out!

Amu:thank godness!

Reena:Here is more about the girls!´

...

Amy light

Age:17

Hair:Long down Dark green

Eyes:green

Wears:..wel... everytime something diffrent XD

Mizuki usagi

Age:15

Hair long down :marmalade hair

Eyes:pink

Wears:a cute red skirt and a green shirt

Terana scarlet

Age:17

Hair:Red drill pony tails

Eyes:Red

Wears:Black pants and a jacket

Sera reiko

Age:16

Hair: a little crully blond down hair

Eyes:brown

Wears:a red school uniforn

Sakura ashi

Age:17

Hair:short green hair

eyes:blue

Wears:a boys uniform(yes, she is more a tomboyXD)

Leena Kura

Age:19

Hair:Blue hair in a ponytail

Eyes:gray

Wears:a green-black skirt and black jacket

Roo Hinamori

Age:18

Hair:long pink cotton hair in Two ponytails

Eyes:gold

Wears:black leathercorset Black leather pants,and Black high heel boots

Reena:See you in the next chapter!


	3. I Have A Naive Sister

I sighed deeply. I just got free from the Guardians and they asked me tons of things about what happened with Amy. I only told them she was a friend of mine- a friend who was strong-hearted and had bones made of titanium. Well, I couldn't tell them that she was a psycho freak. Even I still don't get about my return back home.

Unable to exit the school grounds, I took my seat on a bench in case Roo would come. I again sighed, "What the hell am I supposed to do. What am I going to do? I know sooner or later they will just drag me home. Darn it. It feels so much like-"

"Like prison?" I recognized the voice. It was low, and I quickly turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"I-Ikuto!" I was shocked to see him sitting behind me. I turned my head upwards to look at him and we both stared at each-other. Ikuto was the first to react. He smirked slightly and hopped over the bench to sit beside me.

He crossed his legs and rested his cheek in a hand. "So, Are you doing well lately?"

I looked at him with a bored and a smug look. "Maybe a little. Do I care?"

Ikuto looked at me with a doubted smile. "Oh really? And I thought I heard you screaming, "Tadase-kun! Kyaaa~ Help me!" Or was that just my imagination?"

Blushing, I punched his shoulder and scoffed, "Well, that doesn't matter. It's only your imagination, moron."

Ikuto then rolled his eyes and said, "Sure. And I'm married to Jesus, then?"

I punched his shoulder playfully and smirked, "Yeah right."

Ikuto never failed to make me laugh. Perhaps, if he understood, maybe I could ask him. I turned to Ikuto who was staring aimlessly at the sky for no absolute reason. The dark night still reflects in his eyes, though it was already daytime.

"Hey...Ikuto?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Don't call me that you lowly beggar. If a friend of yours have a sister and that sister, who never respected your friend and treated her more like a prized possession rather than a human, wanted to take your friend back home for good and never to return with her again, would you ever help your friend?" I said quickly, trying to maintain my fluent tone as I looked calmly at Ikuto. Surely if I looked this way, he won't have any idea of the slightest that I had this problem running in my mind.

He did look around to ponder for a while, and finally said, "What was the question again?"

"Ikuto!"

Laughing, the dark-haired man said, "Amu, if that friend of mine told me that that was happening to her, I have to see if that claim is either true or false. Somebody needs to take chances here."

My eyes widened a bit.

_~~~~FLASHBACK ~~~~_

"R-R-Roo-onee-chan! That boy keeps hurting me!" I cried as tears ran down my cheeks. I pointed over to a young boy around the age of ten. He glared at me with an annoyed look, and walked away at the sight of my sister, Roo. "Onee-chan!"

Roo, in her first year in high school, frowned. "You don't have any scratches at all, Amu."

"But I'm not kidding, onee-chan! He hurt me and Mr. Poo Poo!" I held up the torned teddy bear, giving it to Roo as she examined it. She then placed a hand on my head lightly, and just smiled.

"Don't worry. Onee-chan will always believe you, and if you believe me, I'll fix Mr. Poo Poo."

~~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~

Maybe she was right...Maybe the only person who believed me was Roo herself. Perhaps I was the one in the wrong and choosing the option of going home should be the answer. A tear trickled down my cheek as I was still unwilling to return home yet I missed my old friends.

"Amu?" I felt a hand pressing on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin and quickly turned to meet Ikuto's dark blue eyes. He looked at me with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

I still didn't know what to say. Laughing bitterly, I tried to brush off his hand, "Nothing. It's just that I'm not feeling so well today.."

Ikuto crooked an eyebrow, and he a corner of his mouth twitched up. His hand still remained on my shoulder, and he slowly ran it down my arm. It sent chills down my spine;plus, they didn't feel good at all. He laughed, "Oh really? Then I suppose I have to-"

"It's fine, really." I suddenly said, standing up to brush off the dust from my clothes. I made an attempt to walk away when a hand grabbed my same shoulder. "I need to go home."

"Do you need me to escort you?" Ikuto offered. I shook off his hand and walked briskly away from the bench. Then, a pair of hands soon grabbed my arms. Now I was annoyed. "Amu?"

I tossed my arms about to remove his hands and turned to glare at him. "Look, will you stop?"

Ikuto looked amused, and said, "Stop what? I only-"

Before he could continue, I interloped him with a slap on the face. My hand fleeted across his face, and a red mark soon appeared on Ikuto's cheek. I was too overwhelmed by my action that I slowly backed away. Ikuto looked expectantly shocked, and he put a hand to cover the hand print. I muttered, "You're the worst."

Whilst he stared at me, I finished, "And, I have to go home myself. It's no problem anyway."

With that, I made my way out of the gates without uttering another word. I never did apologize, but that could come later. Right now I have to find Roo.

-

"Ah..." I moaned as I clutched my head. Rain fell onto my clothes, making me drenched as I fluttered my eyes open. I managed to raise my head slightly to look around. All was nothing but deserted streets and sheeting rain. The water pounded mercilessly on the pavement, especially me. I couldn't even remember what I was doing. But that wasn't necessary. More importantly, I should find out what was this place. I didn't recognize it one bit at all.

I tried to stand, but I was soon pinned down: an aching pain in my right leg caused me to fall again. I noticed a sharp twist in my foot and I guessed that I might have fractured it. There was a bruise all around on my arms and legs;not to mention scratch marks on my clothes. Judging by how those bruises lasted, I only figured that I had been out for almost over an hour yet nobody came to help me.

"Amu?" I tried in vain to get up when I heard a voice. It was faint and creepily familiar. "Is that...you?"

Footsteps were heard and it came closer to me. So close that it already stopped next to me. "Oh my god...It really is you, Amu! Oh thank god, what happened to you?"

Looking up, I saw a female's face as she gazed down at me with a sigh. "L-Leena?" I managed to say.

Leena who appeared to be standing behind me furrowed her eyebrows. She looked pretty serious and kneeled down to touch me. I then let out an aching gasp, that she touched the core part of my leg. I couldn't even move it anymore. Leena sighed, and she slowly picked me up into her arms.

Ever so gently did she try to make me feel comfortable to ignore the pain in my legs. It did work, but only for a while. Leena soon said, "We have to go now. Roo is expecting to see you, and can you bear the pain?"

I nodded slowly, and Leena smiled. "Alright. Then close your eyes now." I obeyed, and kept my eyes shut as I felt the wind accelerating behind me. I heard fast footsteps and splashing puddles as I didn't know where I was going. My legs shook with pain, and I winced.

The torturing journey soon came to a halt when Leena stopped. "Now you can open your eyes."

I did opened them, and saw a gate in front of us. Beyond the gates was a huge mansion, white with glory. Even with the rain falling, the building still had its charm in the estate. I didn't know there was a mansion here. I looked up at Leena with a surprised look: did she have super sonic speed or something? Leena didn't care. The gates soon opened by a snap of her fingers, and she walked calmly through the cloudy and downcast weather.

Leena then stopped at the front door which was huge, enormously huge that I head to look all the way up to the heavens to see how high it was. She knocked on the door, and the two knocks were loud enough to echo at the entrance.

The door opened slowly, and surely, light began to pour out. Leena stepped in, carrying poor me in her arms, completely unfazed by how drenched she look. Not to mention me being in the same state she was too.  
"Amu...Are you happy to see your sister again?"

I was not sure if that question was a sincere or a demanding one until I looked inside the mansion. The bright light almost consumed me, but I was able to see what was there in it. A few silhouettes appeared, and one of them -in the middle- caught my attention. I mouthed, "Roo..?"

The other people around Roo were also my other friends -from my past, the ones I abandoned a few years back. They didn't have the slighest feeling of hatred and revenge in their eyes. Roo looked mad when she saw me, but her expression soon softened as she saw my bad condition. "Leena. What happened?"

Leena soon found a sofa and placed me there, and shrugged. "No idea, Roo. I found her in the deserted avenue, covered in bruises like a helpless puppy. Somebody probably gave her a big beating there."

I heard other voices. One of them sounded childish. It said, "See? I told you we shouldn't leave her all alone but NOOO! You wouldn't listen to me, ever! Even you, Terana!"

"Mizuki, shut your mouth!" I guessed it was Terana who snapped, and as my vision was still in progress of clearing, I heard another voice. I bet it was Mizuki again.

"Ohh! Wanna fight, ya ugly head?"

"Oh, would you just shut up for just ten seconds? We have something better to do!" Leena yelled, and the two stopped making a fuss of each-other. I heard Roo snicker, probably thinking that the scene was amusing. When my vision cleared, the first thing I saw was Amy.

"Hey, Amu." She said, "Who was that guy you slapped hours ago? Well, he was surely hotter than that Tada-gay, if you ask me."

Soon the others looked at me with an interested look in their eyes. I looked down, and twirled my finger in the air millimeters away from the white marble floor. "He's just...A stupid guy."

Amy pouted, "That's all? Aww~ What a shame, my dear. What a shame."

The first reason why I said that was because he didn't believe me, and the second was that if I told my sister that I liked him, regardless of friend or foe, there was a high chance of her eliminating him. Like I said, she treated me like a prized possession. She would not let anyone else have me.

But wait, did this mean that I...liked Ikuto? That was surely preposterous. I suddenly changed my subject and looked around the huge house. "Where are we...Anyway...?"

Everybody then, excluding me, planted a smirk on their lips. "Oh, this isn't our home. We borrowed it for a while," They said in unison.

Wait...Borrowed it? "Are you saying you STOLE this house?"

I stiffened when Roo got closer to me. She then raised me from the sofa with her hands on my armpits, and made me sit on her lap. I felt like a baby;a baby in pain of her fractured limbs. Most likely in pain of her obsessed relative.

Roo smiled, "And we did that because we care for our darling little Amu~"

I suddenly frowned and glared at her. "I just hate you."

"What? What did I hear?"

"I said I hate you." I growled, glaring at Roo as her eyes widened with surprise. "Because you ruined my life, everything I wanted...And you took it away from me. I hated you for that, Roo. Why won't you listen to me. Why? Why, I ask you why, Roo?"

I never tried to shout because the whole party was silenced by the time Roo asked me what she hadn't heard in disbelief. I furrowed my eyebrows and soon froze when I saw sadness and care in Roo's eyes. She mumbled, "But...We did that to protect you..."

My eyes turned softer but soon Roo's eyes turned to an emotionless and reckless twist. "Roo?"

"I know now. It seems that I'm the wrong one after all, right?" She pushed me off her lap, causing me to fall on my back. I winced in pain as I held onto my sides. Roo stepped out of my way and turned her back on me. "Well, it's no use anyway. She hates me. And because of that, I'm only left with one option: Those guardians...Whoever is acquainted with you, whether adult or child..."

The girls looked at her, waiting for her to finish. As for me, I just stared at her with cold eyes.

"Must be killed. Starting with that stupid guy, Ikuto."

I looked at her with widened eyes. My eyes were filled with horror and I felt something seeped out of my mouth. A crack, then a flow.

- 

Reena:...OMG!SHE`S GONNA KILL IKUTO! NOOOOOOOO!

Amu:...idnt know what to say

Reena:you know, i just found out that Roo is older than ikuto

Ikuto:...*faints*


	4. A Threat And A Birthday!

I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes widened with surprise. Finally finding my voice again, I gasped, "No! It isn't like that, Roo! I love you, really!"

A smirk was planted on Roo's face, but she just smiled nonchalantly. "You made me feel a lot more better now, but that doesn't change anything, my dear. If I want you back, I'll have to do this, right?"

Upon hearing that, I froze. _No! This can't be happening! _

As I stared at her with a shocked look, she turned to Sakura and Sera who reacted immediately without taking a glance at me. "Sera, Sakura, take her to my room and keep her there till everything is over." I didn't like the sound of 'over' at all. I was about to flee when two hands snaked under my arms. I saw Sera grabbing my legs as she pulled them up high and Sakura who grabbed hold of my shoulders. Together they tried to carry me upstairs, and I fought to escape to no avail.

I could only see Roo smiling pleasantly at me. She mouthed something I couldn't decipher, and suddenly, I was thrown into a room. It was dark, and no light poured except from the hallways. I could hear the footsteps downstairs, and a soft chuckle. "ROO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

...

I was still pondering about what had happened. What did I do wrong? Perhaps...the sister part? But she seemed already sad -more of an angry expression- before I got to the point. I sighed heavily and looked out of the window. the rain continued its reckless ceremony, and there were no signs of people there. Partially because my eyes were drooping that I couldn't see very well that day. I closed the curtains.

Kazuomi was still busy talking to those three idiots. Those men, why won't they just leave us alone? My step father was far too stubborn to handle them. I walked over to the door, but hesitated. Even if I tried to drive those three away, what was the point?

Sighing once again, I locked the door and headed over back to my desk. Just as I was about to continue writing the piece of poetry, I heard a tapping on the window.

Tap, tap, tap. It continued endlessly like an annoying parrot. I sat up rigidly, scratching my head sleepily as I spun my chair to the source of the sound. What was making that racket? I began to draw the curtains open when I heard a burst.

The glass of the window pane shattered, and millions of pieces flew to the floor. Droplets of water poured in, and I fell off my seat just before those fragments caught me. My head hit the floor with a loud landing. I gritted my teeth. _What the hell was that?_

I didn't quite know until I saw a silhouette above me. "How rude, Amu-...Amu?"

The person who appeared to be a female was looming above me, staring at me with a corner of her mouth hitching up. At first, my expectations were Amu, but she had longer pink hair and her gold eyes were much more bolder. To put it in more sense, she looked OLDER than Amu. Even more older, than me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The mysterious girl said, as she pounced onto me with a hand on my chin. I couldn't move, as I felt my limbs were numb after the ambush. I could hear Yoru pratically shivering under my neck, and he didn't want to go out. Probably the reaction was far too much for us to handle. "Amy was right, you are pretty hot~"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get her off but was crushed under her weight. "Who in the world are you...What have you done with Amu.."

The girl smirked. "That doesn't matter. Now, just listen. You know Amu, don't ya? I would appreciate it if you don't come near her." She grabbed my neck in her hand and clenched it, before I could say a word. Her tone of voice changed to a husky type as her eyes then became menacing. "Because if you do, you may regret it."

This girl...She knows Amu? "And what if I did?"

She then laughed bitterly. "I will not hesitant to finish her."

"Finish her?" I started, and the girl snapped her fingers. She finally released her grip on my neck, and somehow, my vision started to blur again. I was able to still see that girl, as she stood up, looking around, and when I blinked, she was gone. Gone.

Her presence wasn't in my room anymore. Yoru then climbed out of my shirt and stared at the floor. I didn't notice him as I was still frozen by what I saw. "What the hell was that..."

Yoru spoke up. "A warning?"

"A warning?" I huffed, trying to stand up as I saw the glass scattered all across the floor. It took up a quarter of my room. "What warning?"

_"Don't call me that you lowly beggar._

What was that...

_"If a friend of yours have a sister and that sister, who never respected your friend and treated her more like a prized possession rather than a human, wanted to take your friend back home for good and never to return with her again,_

Was this...

_"would you ever help your friend?"_

A threat?

No...She wasn't talking about a friend, she was talking about herself. Did Amu have a big sister that wanted to bring her home with her?

...

I was so stressed, and I breathed heavily. "What can I do in a room like this? Have a fight with my sister?...No, she'll probably break my bones."

Sighing, I sat on the cream-colored bed. I was the only one alone in this room. No exits. Just a trapdoor. The windows were locked, and I couldn't escape by any chance. Why was I still here? I stood up and kicked the wall, regardless of how it was made of hard concrete. Tears ran down my cheeks, not because of the pain but...

"Wait...Why am I crying? I shouldn't b-be!" I wiped my tears away and smiled bitterly. The only solution came up to my mind, but I would soon regret it. However, it was for the best.

I heard the door opening and I looked up from the floor. It was a bang, and somebody sprang inside. The lights flickered on. "Roo?"

"Happy birthday, Amu!" Roo cheered, happy as though nothing terrible had happened. The obvious is easy, but she didn't care. In her hands was a big plate of strawberry cake, that had my name written in chocolate icing.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Yes, I was still sad but...She remembered my birthday?

"Roo..." I only said, walking over to the bed as I dipped my finger into the vanilla cream. She just smiled graciously.

"Well, it's your birthday so I told Mizuki to bake the best- Ah!" I hugged Roo into an embrace before she could continue. I was too involved in a mix of emotions that I practically flung my arms around her neck. I hugged her tight to squeeze out the life in her. Roo was surprised, and she turned green. "Alright, now now, will you please get off me? Or not I'll puke-"

"A-Alright, sorry..." I was too overwhelmed before I let go of her. I then ran my finger down Roo's shoulder and muttered slowly, "Onee-san...Did you change your mind about-"

"No." Roo replied.

"But-" I started.

"No."

"Wait, I didn't even-"

"No."

"Oh c'mon, Roo! Please don't!"

Roo looked at me with saddened eyes. I regretted it because I knew she missed me so much, and I did too. I couldn't make any other chances. She lifted up my face with a hand, "Amu, dear...If you want them alive so much, then that's okay."

"Really?" I looked at her with hope, but she soon brought the bad news.

"But!" Roo silenced me with a finger on my lips, "You will soon have to forget about them all and come back home with us."

What...? Erase my memories...? That's insane! But...I did want to come back home, and that would bring full of sadness to my friends, especially Ikuto and Tadase. I didn't want them to be sad yet I...

"Roo."

My sister looked at me with an expectant and patient look. "Yeah?"

I let my golden eyes meet hers as I hugged Roo in another embrace. She was again surprised, and she somehow smiled for an unknown reason. "I'll come home." 

...

Reena:Omg! Erase her memories! thats sooo odd~

Ikuto:plus She's threatening me that she's gonna eliminate Amu!

Reena:are you crazy? she just said that to let you back of, do you really belief that she dares to kill amu?

ikuto:...

Amu:...ikuto was beaten by a girl

Reena:hell yea~

Ikuto:THATS NOT TRUE!

Reena:ow yea! If you think the story is almost finished...then think again~


	5. A New Start!

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked, lowering her tea cup as she looked around the garden. Yaya shook her head, and took a cookie.

She gulped it down and frowned, "Maybe she's pretty busy nowadays. Or something bad happened?"

Tadase looked down, and his eyes were warm with worry. Rima noticed and laughed it off. "That's ridiculous. Nothing bad could've happen to Amu. It's impossible, right Tadase?"

The blond looked quiet but he smiled bitterly at his friend. "Yeah. It's impossible, I guess."

Taking another cookie, Tadase bit into it unwillingly as he thought about Amu. Why wasn't Amu here? Of course he shouldn't think about her now;he had better things to do. But that sort of feeling that plunged deep into his heart was eerily painful. He couldn't take his mind off it. What was the reason behind it? Of course, now Tadase was more than a certain idiot others would call him-

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."

Tadase looked up. The others did too, and he glared, "Ikuto?"

The young man strolled from the door towards the table. His dark eyes were unmistakably sly, but he had no intention of harming the guardians. Instead, he just took a butter cookie from Yaya's plate.

"I see that you guys were talking about Amu, right?" Ikuto chuckled, folding his arms as he laid his attention on Tadase. "Even you, right?"

"Q-Quiet! What are YOU doing here?" Tadase stood up as he slammed his hands on the table. The grimace of disapproval was amusing to Ikuto, and he didn't care. He did felt entertained from the boy's early burst of temper. Ikuto leaned at a pole, and cocked his head sideway.

"I am here because I know something you don't know." He watched the eyes of the guardians as he smirked. "And I think you might want to know the something, I assume?"

The guardians were silenced, and they knew they wanted to. Though, they never did want to speak in front of the man who was previously a huge stranger to them. Ikuto laughed.

_ 

I sighed once again. Night was following, signaling the end of today, and welcoming the start of tomorrow. The day we will head home, far away from this city. But before that, they're gonna 'erase' my memories, and that moment will come soon.

Probably coming soon later. I hoped so.

I was sitting in Terana's room as we're playing a nice old game of Poker. I didn't know if I should be playing this, but it didn't feel wrong to not participate. The other girls were busy packing up, checking if all their belongings were kept in an orderly manner.

The both of us (Terana and I) ventured into silence, as we stared into each-others' eyes. It felt like we were reading our minds, though I couldn't possibly read hers. I wondered if she could. No, that would be too insane. It was all quietude when Terana looked up from her cards.

"You don't look so happy, Amu." She frowned, dropping her cards. I could see all the four aces there, and if she didn't talk, I would probably lose. But that wasn't the catch. "Amu?"

I just smiled. "Don't get me wrong;I want to go home, but..."

Letting my sentence trail off, Terana smiled back. "You don't wanna forget your friends, right?"

I looked down as she chuckled. She answered for me, "Don't worry. Even if you forget about them, the memories will always be with you, not in your head, but in you heart. They will always stay etched in there if you keep believing it. Therefore your friends will never be lonely. And so are you going to be."

After she said that, I just looked at her. That made sense, and it was pretty reasonable. Perhaps the brainwash wouldn't feel so bad after all. I grinned, "Gosh, Terana, that feels a lot more better now."

All of a sudden, Terana frowned. "Amu, you do know we're not mortal, right?"

I blinked and laughed. "Oh, yeah! You guys were like demons from another world, right? Haha, I almost forgotten the story! Besides, why are you the demonic characters and not me, then?"

Roo had always told me about the dreams she had when she was my age. Always wanting to be a magical being, she must've mistaken a demon for a nice one. Perhaps demon was more of an aggressive and violent type? Maybe she was trying to say a fairy. You know, those fairies who summon nice and fluffy things for children. My sister wasn't that much of a fairy, to be honest.

I didn't notice the look in Terana's eyes. She looked and nervous and spoke to me, "Amu, there's something I need to tell you. You know the thing Roo says about us being demons?"

I nodded.

"Well, you see...You're pretty much a demon like us, actually..." Terana started and I froze.

"W-Wha? You're kidding right?" I said in disbelief, trying to laugh but I couldn't. She sighed, and my hopes were lost.

"No, I'm not. Let's just say there's a demon inside of your body right now, and he hasn't awaken just yet. Probably sometime from now, I think." Terana summed up her whole explanation for me though I didn't quite understand what she was saying. It was only then before I could fully digest the information. "Does that help you?"

Wait a minute...What was she saying? No, I couldn't be a demon. I didn't even have demon blood. Or was that a metaphor? I wasn't so sure, but by the tone she spoke, I had a feeling there was something terribly wrong with me. Likewise, with her.

So...Does this mean that I have a demon, and I AM a demon?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Within seconds, all eyes in the room were on me. I clasped a hand over my mouth to shut myself, realizing that my scream almost reached the core of their eardrums. Mizuki shot a look at me, and she pouted.

"TERANA! What did you do this time?" She glared at Terana, who was backing away at the wall from my outburst.

I stood up. "Terana did nothing wrong;she only told me the truth! Why didn't you guys tell me in the first place? That I have a demon in me like you all?" This made everybody quiet, but only for a short while.

"You didn't know? Are you for real?" They said in unison.

I wanted to bang my head on the wall, but I pushed my hand in a face-palm, thinking what idiots they were. "OF COURSE I DON'T! NOBODY EVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!"

Then all the girls looked at Roo. She stared back, and shrugged. "Don't look at me."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Dear god..."

Wait...Did this mean that they had Guardian Characters in their hearts? Did Easter call it demons because of that? I wasn't so sure, but they laughed at me. Well, not AT me, but WITH me. From that moment, I began to think that those 'demons' weren't demons at all. Perhaps what they do isn't like magic, but like an illusion?

As they laughed, I was embarrassed but I then giggled. Well, they were funny when you know them better. Though, I know you'd doubt it.

Roo stopped laughing after some time, and clapped her hands. "Alright! Now comes the time!"

I gulped. "N-Now..?"

Why now? I wanted to have more time but... My friends who tried to be with me, and now I couldn't. Looking all down again, I dropped my shoulders and let out a sigh. They nodded, and then I confirmed I would never feel right again.

Mizuki smiled. "Why the face? If you don't wanna erase it now, we could always do it later-"

"No, no! It's okay;no problem with that, right?" I interloped with a lie, as I waved my arms in front of my face to emphasize my preparation. Terana just blinked.

"Well, if you say so." She then grabbed me (by the armpits) again and pushed me towards the bed. I fell into it, and a hand covered my eyes. There was a gap made by two fingers and I could only see Roo with my right eye.

"Eh...?"

I heard Roo's voice. "Don't worry~ We're not gonna hurt you, just relax for a bit."

She waved a locket pendulum in my eyes, and my pupil followed it as it went sideways from right to left and left to right. Just as she continued, the hand on my forehead became cold. Too cold that I started to feel a slight headache. It felt like as if something's being drained from my mind. Something important, which could probably cause the aching. And all I could remember, what happened in the past was...

...Wait. Who?...

When Roo finally removed her hand, I felt like I had a new beginning. I wasn't just Amu Hinamori right now. It was almost as though I had been reborn once again.

Standing up, I looked around as I saw how everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I smiled, "What's wrong?"

Amy blinked. "Amu...Do you remember what you did two days ago?"

I pondered at this for a while and said, "Not really~ Hmmm...What I did two days ago...Nothing. Oh well, who cares!"

Roo was sitting beside me, and I threw my legs over her lap. "Onee-chan! Where are we? This is not home, is it?"

She smiled. "No, no. We're not at home. It's a hotel."

I frowned. "Why not...Oh. Don't tell me Leena sold the house again!"

Everybody snickered except for Leena. She was crossed. "HOW RUDE! I just did it once, big deal!"

_

"I see...So how will we save Amu?" Tadase asked, folding his arms as he looked over at Ikuto. "Are you certain the plan will work?"

Ikuto nodded. Perhaps the plan will work. Well, he could only say it by Ikuto's serious mood that time. Yaya jumped up and punched a fist in the air. "ALRIGHT! WE WILL TRY TO SAVE AMU!"

The guardians grinned. "FOR AMU!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Noticing how the youngsters were acting, he had to accept the whole thing. He brandished out a cellphone, and began to press rapidly on the number pad. Rima looked up and gave him a questioning look. Ikuto seemed to be dialing a phone number, and he was trying to connect to the caller.

"I'm going to call Utau now. I'm sure she wants to help Amu too." Ikuto answered, raising the phone to his ear as he walked away to the the flower beds. Tadase raised an eyebrow.

"Utau? She's going to help us?" He asked. Nagihiko just shrugged.

Tadase wasn't so sure if that girl wanted to help. At least, for Amu he thought. 

"A-ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Roo said, handing me a tissue as I blew into it. The others smiled, and they left the room. The lights were off, and everybody was about to go to sleep. Supposedly it was already midnight, and I needed a full rest for tomorrow. She looked at me, and I looked up at her.

"Well?" My sister asked, throwing a blanket on the bed as she tucked both us in. "Aren't you going to sleep? Tomorrow's going to be a long day, you know."

I nodded. "Ah~ Hanamiya. Roo, does that mean I will go back to the girls' school there?"

At this, Roo smirked. "Maybe~ But I'm sure there's gonna be surprises in store for you~"

I blinked. "A new beginning?"

"Yes, but this is only the beginning." Roo finished, turning the lights off from the sidetable. "Now, rest."

"Alright."

"Amu, stop pressing your knee against my thigh;it hurts."

"Sorry."

Reena:Okay! that was chapter 5!

Ikuto:So...Roo won`t rip my ears of right?

Reena:...uhhhhh

Ikuto:...RIGHT!

Reena: See you in chapter 6!*runs away*

Ikuto: HEY! WAIT A SE-


	6. Roo's Favorite Girl THATS ME! AMU!

"..."

"..."

"...BLEAAGHH!"

"R-Roo! Go puke somewhere else!" Sera cried, clamping a hand over her mouth and nose as she hastily averted her eyes from the pinkette. Roo had her head in a plastic bag, and I could see the contents swimming in it. I moved farther from my sister beside me, and gulped. Did I forget to tell you that my sister here, has motion sickness? The type of disease whereby one pukes when involved in too much movement?

"Urgh...Agh-!" Roo threw up yet again, and I swore that the bag could burst any moment by now. She finally finished, tied the plastic bag, and pushed it under her seat. Sinking into the soft sofa-like material, wiping her mouth with her tissue, she moaned helplessly, "I-I just can't help it..."

I sighed, looking around in the cabin. "Why are we in a train? You guys know that Roo is a patient of motion sickness."

The girls in the other seats -behind us and in front of us- shrugged. Sakura replied, in the seat behind Roo's and mine, "What else could we do? Walk? If we did that it would take hundreds of hours."

Terana, beside Sera, sighed. "But the good thing is that we're almost there. The bad thing was...We have to wait for the next four hours." She fiddled with her headphones, and changed the volume of the music in her portable music-player.

Roo then grabbed her mouth, and reached for another plastic bag in her shoulder-bag. "BLEAAGHH!"

I giggled softly, though still ensuring that my distance from Roo was enough for me to handle. Roo just weakens during times like this, and it's amusing seeing her like this! That's what we call transportation. "Roo, are you alright?"

"N-NO!"

_

"You little brats...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT AMU? I GOT A CONCERT GOING ON FULL TIME NEXT WEEK!" Utau yelled, waving her arm in the air like a traffic policeman as she threw her anger at the guardians. She shot a glaring and unwilling look at her older brother, who just shook his head and laughed. She couldn't help Amu now. They didn't get along very much at first but it was for her older brother.

The guardians sighed in unison. Rima said, "It's not our fault that Amu is-"

"It is now. I can't help it. I'm going to have one hell of a week, you know," Utau sighed, shaking her head in disapproval as she scratched her head to think of a solution. One didn't even pop up in her mind, unfortunately.

"B-But, we can't just leave her like that! She's our friend!" Tadase stepped forward, trying to protest, "She's yours too!"

Utau stared at him, and blinked. Her friend? She knew that they don't _usually _get along well, but she also knew that they did something together that were the things friends do. She gritted her teeth under her closed lips, and sighed again in frustration.

"Alright. I'll try to find some time to help you." She saw the hopeful look in the guardians' eyes, and twitched. "Only if you say sorry."

Yaya started, "Really? Are you sure you'll help us-"

"ONLY IF YOU SAY SORRY!" Utau repeated, pointing a finger in their faces.

Tadase backed away, along with the others. "W-We're sorry, Utau!"

Ikuto just chuckled.

_

"W-We're here...We're finally here!" I couldn't help but fidget restlessly as I tried to conceal my excitement.

Amy smiled, and looked up at the cream-colored house, which was huge. "But...It's been a while. The paint's not even chipped. I'm surprised." She ran her finger down on the wall, and there wasn't a speck of dust. "This house's neatly kept."

Roo smiled. "It's been a while." She nodded her head as she reached for her keys. They jingled in her hand, and fiddled with the door. I commenced a countdown and waited with pure joy and happiness.

"Three...Two...One and a half...One and a quarter..."

"Amu, why are you counting down for?" Roo laughed, looking at me funny as she saw my trembling curled fists. She turned the keys and...

Click.

"ALRIGHT!" I ran into the house in a blink of an eye, and jumped on the nearest sofa I could find. I planted my lips on the cushions and kissed them, while the others were still at the door. I ignored they awkward stares;I didn't care about them. All that I wanted was to become whole with this house. Right here. It was only when a voice called me from the hallway.

"Amu?" i looked up to find the source of the voice, and found a strawberry-blond woman holding a tray in the halls.

I then blinked a few times, and in the next second, I pounced onto her. "MARISA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

Marisa was a maid in our house. Yes, a real maid;how rich are we? No idea. Marisa was really pretty, and she was known as the 'spick-and-span' type in the household. At times, I was jealous because the attention she got from Roo was much more than what I received. But, as Roo always says: I'm her favorite girl and that made me extremely special. Plus!; Marisa was one of my best friends though she's my maid. Marisa hugged me back, and gasped, "Oh my goodness, Amu! You've aged a lot!"

I grinned. "Haha, you too! And it's been a while too! You mean like four!-...years?" I froze when I said 'four years'. Wait...How did I know that? And what did I do in those four years? I didn't quite know, but Mizuki stole my concentration on those thoughts.

She saw this, and called out, "Ooh, Amu!~ I'm sure you're hungry after a billion of hours in the train!" I nodded my head at her, and quickly removed myself from Marisa. I made my way to the kitchen, and took my time to admire the furniture around me: all sorts of fancy beanbags, cream sofas, plasma televisions, white curtains, tasteful paintings and wallpaper. They filled me with a sort of nostalgia, and I smiled as I knew they're all mine again.

"So, what's for lunch?" I piped up, opening up the jet black fridge to find tons of sealed-up food and big bottles of soda. I took one of them, and opened up the cap. Gassy sounds escaped, and I gulped down the delicious liquid in masses. I had my eyes on the table, and spotted a neat set of sandwiches, glasses of orange juice. After I took a long sip, I paused, and wiped some soda from my mouth. "They look pretty good."

I didn't notice Amy picking up a sandwich and throwing it into her mouth. "Amu~ I have bad news!" A big smile was written in her face, and I continued my large sipping.

Giving her a questioning look, I closed the fridge door. "Sera threw all your things out, and burnt them all."

...W-What? I practically spat out the soda.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! SERAAAAAA!"


End file.
